Goodbye for Now Revisited
by TheUnofficialMarauders
Summary: Ivy Fortuna's life is not the easiest thing...Especially not when you're a double agent for the Order and Voldemort. SBOC. This is a rewrite of our first fanfic, which means this is a little more indepth into each point of view. Now finished, please R&R!
1. The Engagement

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters. They belong to JK Rowling. I don't own Ivy. She belongs to my editor. I own the ring…Muahahaha…Nevermind.

"You missed dinner." Sirius said as Ivy walked up behind him.

"Well, I was busy." She replied.

"Busy? Couldn't you call?" He asked.

"No. I couldn't. Unless you wanted me to get caught and killed?" She said rolling her eyes.

"That's not what I meant. Darnit Ivy, why does it have to be you? I never see you anymore."

"Well sor-ry. I came now, didn't I?" She shot back.

"Well yeah, but..." He started

"No. I came. I'm sorry. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going home to get some sleep." She said, turning to walk away.

"Ivy, wait!" Sirius yelled after her as she turned and walked away.

"What is it Sirius? You want to make me feel worse?" She said, turning to face him. She looked sad and angry at the same time. She looked tired and stretched too thin. Her normally beautiful and full brown hair with green highlights was slightly stringy.

"What else could you possibly say?" She asked him.

"I just wanted to spend time with you. I never get to see you anymore. You're always working for the Order, or being called away. All I asked was for one night of dinner." He replied, walking to catch up with her.

She looked away from him, not able to face him for saying that.

"You think I want this? You think I want to be stuck doing work all the time? I'm in constant fear of my life and everyone else's life. I never get to spend time with you or Lily. I don't get sleep because of the endless nightmares. What more do you want from me? I'm drowning!" She told him, her voice breaking.

He put his arms around her, attempting to hold her, but she shrugged him away. She started walking down the street.

"I'm sorry Sirius. I'll talk to you later." She said, her voice fading as she turned the corner.

He watched her walk away, and thought to himself how helpless he was, unable to help her. She was under so much stress, and he just added to it by bothering her like that. He was sorry now, but he couldn't say it.

He turned to walk back into his house, then it struck him. He knew how to help her. He knew what to do now.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Sirius stood before the door of the house of his best friend. He knocked on it quickly, hoping that James was home.

Lily answered the door, smiling at him.

"Hello Sirius, what a pleasant surprise. You haven't been here for a while."

He smiled back at her, walking into the house as she offered him entry.

"Is James here? I really need to talk to him." Sirius said, his voice expressing excitement over his brilliant idea. He felt like he was back at school making up plans to trick a teacher or get around a rule. That's what he was doing though. He was getting around a rule.

"James!" Lily yelled up the stairs. "Sirius is here and he wants to talk to you!"

"Alright, tell him to come up here then." James's faint reply came from up the steps.

"You heard the man, go on up. I think he's in the Study, reading or something." She said, shrugging as she went back to the kitchen. He could smell lunch cooking.

He bounded up the steps, making his way to the study, where James was reading, his feet propped on a mahogany desk. He fit, there in the study. He had always been kind of bookish, even if he never admitted it. He looked like a husband. Which he was. But he looked the part.

"James…I have an idea, but I need your help." Sirius said, almost breathless with excitement. "I've figured it out. I know how to get around everything." He said, slightly crazed.

"Get around what? What are you talking about, Padfoot?" James asked, putting his feet on the floor and laying his book on the desk.

"I know how to get Ivy out of the double agent life." He said slowly. "It's so simple, so easy, and I finally figured it out."

"So, what is the conclusion you've come to?" James asked, hoping his friend really did find the solution.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me."

James sat there dumbstruck for a moment before bursting out laughing. Sirius had come over like a crazy man just to tell him this? It was just so funny, especially since he had taken this long to consider it for any reason.

"What's so funny, Prongs?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, I'm sorry Padfoot, but you're just such an idiot." James replied shortly, lowering his laugh to a slight snickering.

"What!" Sirius said loudly, wondering what was funny.

"Well, it's just that I figured you would have thought to ask her for another reason than just to get her out of a job…" He replied.

"That's not the only reason I thought of it. I love her. I just never could come up with the right time and reason to ask her before now. Now I have it. It'll be perfect." Sirius said, his eyes getting a far away glazed look.

"Well, I'm glad for you Padfoot. You've grown up." He gushed mockingly.

"Oh shut up." Sirius replied. "I came to ask you something though. How should I go about picking a ring?" He asked.

James thought for a moment. "Well for engagement it's best to keep it a little simple. You might want to go with silver or white gold." James said.

"Simple, expensive…got it." Sirius said, taking mental notes. "I'll get it now. Then I'll call her and ask her out to dinner for tonight." He said, turning to walk out the door. He was out, door closed behind him, when he turned back and opened it again.

"James, promise you won't tell Lily or Ivy?" Sirius said.

"I solemnly swear on the Order. I won't tell Ivy…or Lily." James said.

"I'm holding you to that. Now I have a ring to buy." Sirius said, closing the door again.

………………………………………………………………………

Sirius was at the jewelry store, looking through all the engagement and wedding rings there were in the case, each one prettier than the next. He couldn't find one good enough for her though. She'd be happy with anything, but he wanted it to be special. She was everything to him.

He'd known her since he was thirteen, and they'd been dating since he was sixteen, nearly seventeen. Now he was almost twenty. It was kind of funny, the way they met. He had met her on the train to Hogwarts in third year. She was alone in a compartment, and James, Lily, and he had nowhere else to sit. They joined her, and they talked for a while, but she never said what house she was in. They would've never known if Bellatrix hadn't come to get her. That was when they found she was in Slytherin. James and himself had become distant then, their blatant dislike of Slytherins taking over. Lily however didn't care. She defended Ivy, and yelled at Bella. Ivy and Lily were fast friends ever since. James and Sirius had warmed up to her by fourth year.

Sirius sighed at the memories, and then he found it. The ring he'd been looking for. It was silver with little emeralds. "I'll take this one please." He told the lady behind the counter.

She smiled at him as she took it out and placed it in a navy blue ring case. "Some lady's real lucky." She told him, handing him the ring and winking. He paid her the money and hurried out of the store.

…………………………………………………………………………

The idea struck him as he was halfway home. He needed to talk to one more person before going to see Ivy. He had to go and talk to Dumbledore. He wasn't sure how the older man would go for this. Ivy was important to the Order, but would he say no to this?

Sirius apparated, a sensation of being pulled in multiple directions coming over him, and then feeling squeezed tightly. He was released from this feeling to be in front of a building with some of the windows appearing to be boarded up. This was the Orders headquarters.

He walked inside quietly. He saw familiar faces that smiled briefly at him before returning to their conversations. Sirius returned their smiles before taking to the stairs leading to the upper levels of the house. Up one flight of stairs, then two, before coming to a landing with a single hall with a door at the end.

He knocked lightly, and Dumbledore bade him entry. Sirius stepped into the office to see the elderly wizard seated at his desk, reading over some parchment. His attention seemed to be elsewhere and Sirius almost considered turning back, but Dumbledore finally looked up. His eyes seemed slightly tired, but happy in the way people are when seeing old friends.

"Sirius! What a surprise. It's been a while hasn't it?" Dumbledore said brightly.

"Yes sir, I suppose it has." Sirius replied. "Sir, would it be ok if I asked you something important?" Sirius said, diving right into the point of his visit. Dumbledore gave him a look of curiosity before nodding his head.

"Well I wanted to ask if you could find someone else to do Ivy's job. She's not sleeping well and she's irritable well more often then usual. Severus should be ready to work on his own, shouldn't he?" Sirius said.

Dumbledore frowned slightly. "I would love nothing less than to give Ivy her normal life back, but she's very important to our cause. I'm not sure if she'd want it for anything less than important." He said, pausing for a moment. Then he continued, "I suppose if there were some very important reason for her to stop working here that would be alright."

"Sir, I want to ask her to marry me." Sirius said.

"I suspected as much." Dumbledore replied, a smile coming to his face, and the twinkle returning to his bright blue eyes. "I suppose that she could be free of her duties, if that is her wish."

"Thank you!" Sirius exclaimed. "Thank you very much sir."

"No, Sirius. You and she deserve it." He replied.

Sirius bowed his way out. Here and now he decided that Dumbledore was the greatest man alive.

Now it was time to call Ivy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

He called Ivy at four. She sounded as though she had woken up not too soon before.

"Hey Ivy, I'm sorry about what happened before. Do you think maybe we could have dinner tonight?" He said when she answered.

"Tonight?" She repeated slowly, as though checking a mental schedule. "Well, I think I'm free tonight." She said at last.

"Alright, tonight it is. I'll come for you around seven. I think I can pull reservations for where we would have gone yesterday." He replied.

She sighed into the phone and said, "Alright." But she was smiling as she hung up.

Once she had hung up the phone, she went to her closet, worried she didn't have anything to wear. She normally wasn't vain in any way, but she felt like dressing up a bit for once. She found that she had a light green dress, not bright, but almost pastel, which matched her highlights. It would do well enough, she reasoned. She set it out so it would be ready when it was time.

When it was six-thirty, she got dressed. She found a forest green button down sweater to go with the dress, and put that by the door for when she was leaving. She pulled a brush through her hair and quickly braided a few strands together. She was amazed at how much she was putting into this, as she usually wouldn't have cared. She guessed it was her way of making it up to him. She had seen how saddened he was when she had skipped yesterday.

She heard a knock at her apartment door at seven on the dot. She pulled on some green boots and ran to answer it. She pulled together some composure and answered it with a slight smile.

Sirius was stunned, staring at her. When Ivy raised her eyebrows questioningly he said quickly, "You look beautiful." He told her, giving her a heart-melting smile.

She just shrugged, trying to ignore his smile. She grabbed her sweater and put it on as they walked out the door and out of the apartment.

…………………………………………………………………………..

When they were seated at the restaurant, Sirius began to get slightly nervous. He kept thinking he'd forgotten the ring, but he knew it was safe in his pocket.

The two of them ordered dinner and ate, making polite conversation about work and different things such as that. They also watched people and made fun of some of them, a thing they often did on dates.

Then they ordered dessert, and ate that too. He had ordered a cherry tart and she had ordered a piece of chocolate cake. Sirius sat all through dessert mulling over exactly what he would say. When dessert was over he had finally decided.

"Ivy, I asked you here for more than just dinner. I was going over it in my head, and I came to this conclusion." He paused. "Well, maybe I should say this first. How would you like to stop being a double agent?" He asked.

Ivy raised her eyebrows at his question. "What do you mean how would I feel? Do you even have to ask?"

Sirius sighed and she knew she should answer the right way.

"Of course I would like to, but you know that I can't." She said solemnly.

"Well…what if I said you could? What if I said that you could live a semi-normal life without having to look over your shoulder, or worry all hours of the day?"

"I'd say you deserve to be hanged for not saying what you're going to say." She said impatiently.

"Ivy…Dumbledore said that if you had a really good reason you could quit." Sirius said. He got down on one knee before her and pulled out the navy blue box. He opened it to reveal the silver ring with small emeralds.

"Do you think this is reason enough?" He asked with a heart-melting smile.

His smile combined with the proposition of marriage was too much. "Sirius, you're not asking me…to marry you." She said, unbelievingly. "This is a dream that I'm going to wake up from now…"

"I hope not." Sirius replied. "I really hope you're not dreaming. I went through one hell of a day to get here." He replied.

"It's not a dream then?" Ivy asked. She smiled then and threw her arms around his neck. "Yes, I'll marry you." She told him, as he stood up and returned the hug. "I'll marry you." She repeated.

"I always hoped you would." He replied. He broke the hug and took her hand. Then he took the ring out of its case and slipped it onto her finger. He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly.

"I always hoped you would."


	2. The Death

The Death

Three days after the engagement, Ivy was still walking on air. She went on with her life how it was. She caught herself smiling at the oddest times, and spacing out when people spoke to her.

However, this proved to be a reckless undertaking. During her Death Eater summons, she would space after Voldemort finished talking. Bellatrix began to get suspicious because of all this. She could see something was different. This kept going on for two more days until Bella decided to take it to Voldemort himself.

She told him her suspicions and his temper flared. He was so angered by this he cursed the nearest person until their shrieking could be heard throughout the whole of the place where Voldemort resided. He however kept his cool around Ivy, conducting everything as usual.

Bellatrix, however, wasn't as level headed. She would smile at Ivy, large, soulless smiles that she had only reserved for school back when they were younger. She would chat animatedly, happily. Ivy was so preoccupied that she hardly noticed though.

One night, a week before they were to get married, Ivy was sitting at home alone, thinking of her wedding. She was thinking of her dress, which she and Lily had picked out. She was thinking about the church where they would be wed, which was small and beautiful. She was looking at her engagement ring and thinking about Sirius Black, her soon to be husband and the man she loved more than anything else.

A searing pain started on her left arm, burning her like fire from hell. It was different though. She lifted her sleeve and looked at the Dark Mark, which should have been burnt as black as toast, but was instead a deep, blood, red. Ivy couldn't believe it. What had she done? Hadn't she been careful enough? Why now?

These questions all ran through her head at once, then a sickening thought came to her, blocking out all the questions, all the wondering. Voldemort knew she was a traitor. He'd be there for her any time now.

Ivy walked calmly to her room and found a pensieve, and drew the large stone basin out of the cabinet. She sat it on the table and started thinking. She drew memories out of herself as she thought of them. A memory of her and Sirius's first kiss. Another of the day she got her green highlights. Memories of endless adventures at school and of tricks played on unsuspecting people. The night she got engaged. All of these memories and more, sacred to her in almost every aspect, went into this pensieve. Another thing went into it as well. She put her will into the Pensieve. If she didn't survive tonight at least her friends, the people that mattered to her most, would know what happened, and that she was sorry and would miss them so dearly. She conveyed this as best she could and put the pensieve back away so only her friends would find it.

Then she went back to her living room, sitting on her couch as the time ticked silently by. She sat there mulling over what her fate would be. She thought of running at first, but Voldemort would kill people to find her. You didn't just quit being a Death Eater. She didn't know why she didn't think of that before. Voldemort would kill people to get to her, and she couldn't bear the thought of losing any more people to that beast of a man. Too many people had been lost already.

Ivy's thoughts also wandered to what she would be doing to her friends. She knew they would be sad, incredibly so. She had known them for a long time, and they had always stood by her. She knew they would be disappointed that she didn't go to them, but she couldn't. She'd never forgive herself if Voldemort hurt one of them in his pursuit of a traitorous Death Eater.

She decided to fight. She would try to take Voldemort herself. She would try to kill him on her own. No other had been able to do it, but she had little other choice but to try. What could hurt her, other than dying? She realized that she was half losing her mind with worry about everything that would be affected by her death.

She could hear soft footsteps coming down the hall to her apartment door. She took off her ring and held it tightly in her hand, her knuckles going around it.

"I'm not letting you take my ring." She whispered to the footsteps coming at her door. Even in death she would hold her ring. She also lifted her wand to the ready.

Her breath caught in her throat as the steps stopped outside her door. There was a flash that could be seen under the door and then the door splintered apart, flying out into thousands of pieces. She could feel some fly past her face as they expanded almost slow motion into the room. Everything seemed slowed, but it was only in her mind. She forgot everything she had learned about defending herself in an eternal second.

Voldemort's slit red eyes stared down at her, as his wand was pointed at her.

"You shouldn't have betrayed me. And I held you in such high regard, too. Well, goodbye Ivy." Voldemort's cold voice cut her like knives.

"Avada…" He started to say, again as if in slow motion.

"I'm sorry Sirius." She whispered. Then she screamed out piercingly.

"Kedavra." He finished as though making polite conversation.

She felt a rush like water that enveloped her, drowning her on dry land. She felt as her breath fled from her lungs, stolen away by the death dealing spell. She thought she heard a shriek of laughter, perhaps Bellatrix's. Then she felt herself falling into the darkness..


	3. The Funeral

**After Death**

**THE FUNERAL**

**Sirius woke with a start at five in the morning the next day. He had a feeling something was wrong. He felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach and punched in the chest. All he could think about was Ivy.**

**He thought to go check on her, to see how she was doing. It was a nice **

**excuse to see her again. So he walked down to her apartment. There was a type of glowing light coming from Ivy's window. He hoped it was just weird new light or something. He sped into the building, almost knocking three people off the stairs as he bounded to her apartment.**

**His fears came to a new level when he found the door splintered in. His eyes followed the debris into the room where his eyes met a most heart wrenching sight. There on the floor lay Ivy. To see the woman he loved so dearly, lying amongst all sorts of shards of wood and to have such a frightened look in her eyes, it almost killed him. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to stay calm. He tried to breathe but found it was difficult to draw even the smallest bit of air into lungs that felt like they were on fire.**

**"Ivy…" He said, her name sounding like a plea. "Please, wake up." He begged the lifeless shell that lay there so still. She looked frightened, helpless. She had lost hope in those last moments. It broke him to know that his fearless Ivy, who had fought all manner of duels or even fist fights, was frightened in her last seconds of life.**

**He kneeled beside her cold frame and saw her hand clutched tightly about something, her knuckles white around it in desperation. He opened her hand slowly and let out a short cry. In her hand was the silver engagement band he had given her. He took it and slipped it back onto her finger where it belonged. Then he held her hand loosely in each of his own, and his tears fell softly to the floor.**

**Lily and James came to the door after Sirius had been there for nearly half an hour. They found him silently shuddering because he had run out of tears. They stood in the doorway listening to him as his broken voice cursed the names of Voldemort and Dumbledore, cursed them as if they had planned this together all along. **

**"Sirius…" Lily said quietly, announcing her and James' presences.**

**"Hello Lily." Sirius said without turning. His voice sounded shattered, but level and calm. Lily walked into the room and put a hand on his shoulder. **

**"She's gone…" Lily said despairingly.**

**"Don't you think I know that?" Sirius roared, standing violently. Lily backed away from him quickly, almost tripping on pieces of the door. **

**"I'm sorry Sirius, I didn't mean-"She started.**

**"Don't Lily. I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you too." He said, turning away. If he could yell at Lily at a time like this, what sort of monster had he become? He didn't want to think of it. He took another look at Ivy before walking out of the room, into Ivy's room. It was cluttered in Ivy's normal style. It hadn't been touched by anyone else. It smells like Ivy, Sirius thought to himself. He shook his head for being stupid.**

**A glint of silver mist caught his eye, and he saw the door to a cabinet open slightly. He opened it the rest of the way to reveal a pensieve. It had a note on it saying,**

**"To Sirius Black"**

**Sirius felt suddenly frozen. Ivy had known she would die and she didn't come to them. Not to him, not to Lily. She had stayed here alone. What would have made her do that?**

**She was protecting them. She sacrificed herself for everyone else. It was a cosmic joke that she was placed in Slytherin, as all it had done was cause her heartache and headache. **

**"Lily, James, come here!" Sirius called to the two people still in the front room.**

**They came to the bedroom, both of them giving him sad but inquisitive looks. Then they both noticed the pensieve. He handed Lily the note, and listened as she gasped in surprise upon reading it.**

**Then he touched the glassy smooth surface of the silver vapors. He felt himself being pulled slowly in and let himself follow consciously through. He fell through the mist until he found himself standing in a room with Ivy. Lily and James both appeared soon after. **

**Sirius stared at Ivy, who stared fixedly back. She looked normal enough, except a bit preoccupied. **

**"To my best friends," She began, her sad smile spearing Sirius inside.**

**"If you're seeing this, then I have been killed by Voldemort. This is, I'm sorry to say Sirius, the work of your own dear cousin." He jumped at this, his heart filling with pain. **

**"Unfortunately, I saw this coming, but there is no use running and if I hide, more people will surely die and that would prove my placing in Slytherin, so I have decided to stand my ground. This is my last will and testament, in the form of a pensieve." By this time her eyes were brimming with tears of her own, as though it were really hitting her she wouldn't survive.**

**"Isn't that clever? You can see me talking to you and telling you what to do from beyond the grave. Anyway, I've inherited a large fortune over the years, and half of that I give to Remus Lupin, to get him through the point where he is between jobs, and the rest for him to dole out to everyone else. As for the things in the house, if they're not totally destroyed, I give to Lily, as I'm sure none of you boys would really care for some of that stuff. However, if she cares to leave a couple doxies or anything else behind, feel free to take it, no one else will." She laughed bitterly, trying to find humor in this, as her tears made her eyes shine brightly. **

**"This pensieve itself I leave in the possession of Sirius Black. If anyone wishes to reminisce about anything, I've left some more memorable moments inside of there for you all to enjoy, and also to ensure that you won't forget me. I'm sorry; I have nothing else of value, as I am not able to give anyone my ring. Well, the end is near soon, so I'd like you all to know that I hold all five of you in the highest regard. I will no doubt see you eventually." She paused for a moment, as though trying to see if she could say anything else. She must have decided against it because at last she said,**

**"Goodbye for now Marauders."**

…………………………………………………………………………

**Sirius tried to reach out to her, but the memory was over and she faded away. Sirius cried out to her. He knew she couldn't hear him though. He could hear Lily crying and almost shouted at her. He didn't, but instead found his way back out of the pensieve and back up to Ivy's room. Lily and James were out a few seconds later. Sirius just stood there, until Lily threw her arms around him and started crying. He comforted her awkwardly, patting her on the back as she sobbed. He was empty and lost, and all he could do was comfort Lily. **

**When Lily went back to crying at James, Sirius went out to the front room and started cleaning the door shards away. He couldn't have counted the number of times he stabbed himself, the number of splinters he had, or the number of times he was drawing blood. He ignored the pain though. How could he think of pain when Ivy was dead? When he had finished cleaning, he went to her limp form and picked her up. He placed her gently on the couch, unable to see her on the floor anymore. Tears streamed lightly down his face without his consent. **

**Order members came a little while later, James having gone to inform them. Lily sat in the front room silently sobbing. Sirius was locked up in Ivy's room, not answering the door even when Dumbledore knocked on it softly. **

**Dumbledore had been the first of the Order to show up. He was saddened and angry. He comforted Lily and spoke to Sirius through the locked door, but to no avail. He set to arranging a funeral quickly, and also to finding out who had found Ivy out. He was calm, but his blue eyes were darkened and blunt. **

**They held the funeral two days later, at the church where she and Sirius had planned to be wed. It was the complete opposite atmosphere as that glorious day would have brought. Everyone was dressed from head to toe in black. Every Order member had shown up, except Severus. There was such crying and sadness that day. The service was conducted as well as they all had, and a few people spoke. **

**Lily spoke first, as her best friend.**

_**"I met Ivy in my Third year of Hogwarts school, and I must say I've never had a dull or boring day since then. She was always there when I needed someone to talk to, and she never let me absorb myself in my work when I was sad or angry. She made me more outgoing and a better person. She was my best friend and the person I could always come to. She was the best kind of person there was, and I could never have imagined a better friend."**_

**Dumbledore made his own short speech.**

_**"I knew her at school, and she was always up to playing tricks. She was a good person and never allowed herself or those around her to stand around doing nothing. She was slightly impatient, but she was kind hearted. Her fate as a Slytherin was more often than not questioned by her best friends and even herself. As she grew older she came into the Order to fight against the Dark Lord Voldemort. She was valiant and courageous. Always remember her, for she fought with a sound mind and a brave heart."**_

**Sirius stood to speak next, the first time anyone had seen him since she died. His eyes were downcast and his voice was hollow and broken.**

**_"Ivy Fortuna. She was one of my best friends. She was my challenge in everything. We competed to see who could do better in grades, or in the case of Divinations, who could do worse. We competed in the tricks we played, always trying to out do each other in scheming and in how elaborate our plans were. We had fun. Then in sixth year I finally acted on a feeling I had been having for a while. I asked her out. I knew I loved her and that I couldn't be without her. Then we grew out of school and into being Aurors and then into the Order. We had little time with each other because of all the time she spent as a double agent. I missed her so much. Then I asked her to marry me. We were to be wed here in this church, in a few days. But Voldemort took that from us. He took our dream away. He killed Ivy and has killed others. Anyway…I came here to say that I loved her and that I will miss her forever. My life was complete the day she said she'd marry me, and now I feel like I've died with her. I almost wish I had. Thank you for listening to me." _**

He walked up to the casket and placed a single white rose on it. It stood out against all the other flowers that had been put there, most of them red roses. He sighed after it was placed down, then walked away, unable to look back, tears streaming down his face…


End file.
